


А потом - только молиться

by suricate



Series: электричество кончилось [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: "Человеческая сознательность" из музея -настоящая. Все остальное - случайные совпадения.





	А потом - только молиться

**Author's Note:**

> "Человеческая сознательность" из музея - настоящая. Все остальное - случайные совпадения.

Три «с» социальной сознательности: сострадание, судьба и смерть. Бронзовая скульптурная группа стоит у восточного входа художественного музея Филадельфии. Огромные зеленые лица одинаково чудовищны. Сострадание держит за предплечье скорчившегося человечка, положив ему вторую руку на загривок. Выглядит так, словно оно еще сильнее пригибает несчастного к земле, лишая малейшего шанса встать. Смерть склонила голову над прильнувшей к ней, растянутой как золотое руно на рамке, бесправной фигурой. Между ними — Судьба с непропорционально тоненькими, разведенными в стороны руками.  
Может, вживую они выглядят и не так жутко. Но я ни разу не был в Филадельфии, хоть из Бостона туда — час на самолете, пять часов машиной. Это слишком далеко для тебя, говорит мама, и смотрит в глаза так пристально, что я отвечаю ей: конечно. Да и что я там не видел. Все и так уже давно оцифровано.  
Не знаю, что имел в виду Джейкоб Эбштейн, когда еще в середине прошлого века лепил этих двенадцатифутовых монстров, но получилось очень жизненно. Одно из первых детских воспоминаний: белый, расчерченный на плиты потолок расплывается перед глазами, я плачу. Я хочу домой. Мама нежно гладит меня по волосам. Тише, говорит она, тише. Иначе не услышишь, как он урчит внутри. Кто, спрашиваю, а она только повторяет еле слышно: тише, тише. Интерес побеждает жалость к себе, я прислушиваюсь и дышу — все ровнее, ровнее. Тогда она берет мою руку и кладет на голую грудь, и я чувствую, как что-то вибрирует чуть заметно. Ты очень особенный мальчик, мой дорогой, шепчет мама. У тебя в груди живет маленький котенок. Вот почему ты должен вдвое себя беречь. За себя и за него.  
Медсестра отвлекает, зашла забрать градусник и занести вечернюю порцию таблеток. В этот раз у меня индивидуальная палата. Точнее, в трехместной я лежу один. Это очень удобно, на второй кровати, как на полке, разместилась «Британника», которую родители подарили мне на день рождения. Они сообщили мне о подарке заранее, чтобы я не слишком сильно обрадовался. Слишком сильно радоваться сердечникам вреднее, чем огорчаться. Полное собрание — моя давняя мечта. Зеленые победили, его уже пять лет не выпускают на бумаге. Никто не сомневался, что в борьбе с нефтью, химической промышленностью, выбросами углекислых газов и прочими загрязняющими атмосферу факторами первыми умрут книги.  
Прошло почти двадцать лет, я давно не называю котенком усиленный верхушечный толчок. Другой Эбштейн за век до появления скульптуры Джейкоба описал такого мальчика, как я. Редкий случай, меньше процента всех сердечных аномалий. Мама не преувеличивает, когда говорит, что я особенный. Вряд ли кому-то будет интересно строение моего правого атриовентрикулярного клапана, но четверть детей с таким не доживают до года. Пороки сердца делятся на мужские, женские и нейтральные. Скажите мне свой диагноз, и с вероятностью 5/6 я угадаю ваш пол, хоть и не продвинулся дальше вводного курса кардиологии. Это очень грубая цифра, потому что женскими пороками болеют некоторые мужчины и наоборот. Для того чтобы сказать точнее, мне понадобится знать, сколько вам лет и от кого вы унаследовали свою болезнь.  
Градусник, который я отдал медсестре, не показывает настоящей температуры. Потому что иначе придется пить жаропонижающее, а от него я усну. У меня осталось слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на сон. Я только что соврал, постараюсь больше так не делать. Я боюсь не проснуться вместе с остальными. А поскольку бояться мне вредно, по совету психолога я записываю все, чего боюсь. Надеюсь, доктор Вайнштейн меня простит, если когда-нибудь узнает, что я не воображаю себе никаких токов от кончиков пальцев, по которым все плохое, как чернила, стекает прямо в клавиатуру. Это все равно что молиться. Мы знаем много способов молиться. Зов, как когда рабби Акив стенал на похоронах рабби Элиезера, убиваясь по утерянной части Торы. Крик — выражение полного смятения от осознания ужаса, который невозможно высказать. Стон от страдания и боли, см. у Йехезкеля. Хвала — по примеру псалмов Давида. Мольба — упрямое выпрашивание в надежде на милость, после которого даже у престарелой Анны рождается сын. Но все эти бесконечные способы психологической разгрузки не для меня, агностика, такого же, как и родители. За это нас недолюбливают остальные родственники. Даже в Гарвардском колледже, где папа преподает литературу двадцатого века, а мама — обществоведение, это приводит к неприятностям. Прирост процента верующих на душу населения в Соединенных Штатах — еще одна цифра на моих весах. Не знаю, будет ли кому это прочитать, если все, о чем я знаю, правда.  
Я охладел к медицине из-за одной-единственной схемы, синусоиды экономического развития. С середины восемнадцатого века до наших дней каждые пятьдесят лет одно и то же. Оживление — подъем — рецессия — депрессия — оживление — подъем и так далее. Я плохо разбирался в математике даже на уровне средней школы, но исправил это за полтора года и даже поступил на заочное отделение, но из-за огромного количества лишних предметов бросил прошлой весной. Мой котенок, точнее, лисенок — растет вместе со мной все это время и продолжает подъедать изнутри. Но операции на открытом сердце родители очень боятся. Кто-нибудь сентиментальный — а значит,жестокий по-настоящему — мог бы сказать, что день за днем их любовь убивает меня. Отсекает и ограничивает. Превращает в послушную тень, прислушивающуюся к каждому шуму в груди: не слишком ли резко я двигаюсь? Не проснется ли?  
Два часа назад мои родители сели в самолет, который вылетел по расписанию из штата Массачусетс в штат Калифорния. Там, в пригороде Сан-Франциско, в теплом семейном кругу вчера утром скончался папин отец. Посредственный философ и теолог, почетный член нескольких десятков обществ, ежегодный гость Давосского форума Карл Фейнман, родной сын того самого Ричарда Фейнмана. Моя расширенная страховка. Мои еженедельные осмотры. Мои дорогостоящие препараты и консультации. Дед прожил светлую, пусть и ничем особым не запомнившуюся жизнь в тени славы своего отца, и ему одному было виднее, благословение это или проклятие. Спроси я его об этом, он бы почесал жидкую бороду и задумчиво изрек: философский это вопрос. Но такой возможности мне не представилось — и не только из-за мамы, интернета и многочисленных социологических курсов, заменивших мне подростковую социализацию. С дедом я виделся всего однажды, на бар-мицве. Такие уж у них сложились отношения.  
Мама позвонила из аэропорта, они включили видео связь и махали мне руками, улыбаясь в камеру, — вытянутые, вспотевшие от суеты, но неизменно веселые. Что бы ни случалось, они оставались веселыми для меня. Даже экран телефона лучился теплом. Я сказал: будьте, пожалуйста, осторожными. Я сказал: вы точно не можете не лететь? Так тихо, что мама переспросила. Я сказал: вы точно не опоздаете на рейс? Я не умел быть таким же веселым, как она, но умею быть осторожным. Незачем было лишний раз их волновать. Я мог ошибаться. Я мог стереть все это завтра утром или заменить имена и отправить в какой-нибудь журнал, выдумав заголовок вроде «Наступает конец све».  
Эстетичнее всего оборвать сейчас этот текст такими словами: я не оши... Скульптору Джейкобу Эбштейну, однофамильцу немецкого доктора Вильгельма Эбштейна, это бы, наверное, понравилось. Но мне слишком страшно. Мир выносил котенка под рубашкой, выкормил его, вынянчил, и теперь котенок выбирается наружу, прямо на моих глазах лезет — скользкий, липкий и страшный, как срань-хорек из старого фильма ужасов. Я начал писать, нажав крестик в правом углу экрана, стоит мне прерваться — я не смогу не нажать на ссылку снова. Я не хочу знать, идет эта трансляция до сих пор или нет. Мне страшно. Мне жарко. Мне впервые в жизни хочется вышвырнуть ноутбук в окно, это желание крепнет с каждым новым вдохом, с каждым новым хрипом в груди.  
Я не буду думать о трансляции, будь ты проклят, «Перископ», будьте вы трижды прокляты, «Американские авиалинии», установившие вай-фай на своих самолетах. Я не смог бы отключиться сам, но количество пользователей, пытавшихся ее посмотреть, превысило пропускную способность канала. Я не хочу включать телевизор и проверять, не пустили ли ее в прямой эфир. Я не хочу видеть, как по салону Аэробуса-350, в котором сидят мама и папа, бежит окровавленный человек.  
На часах девятнадцать сорок три. Это важно.  
Снаружи шумнее, чем обычно. Несколько раз доносились вскрики. Не отсюда, в кардиологическом отделении лежат самые спокойные пациенты. Неспокойных из него выносят. Это важно.  
Чем больше вы соберете данных — тем точнее будет прогноз.  
Прекратите истерику, Александр Фейнман. Недокардиолог, недоматематик, недосоциолог, достойный внук своего ни на что не пригодившегося деда, из-за чьего чертова завещания в салоне самолета прямо сейчас рискует умереть его сын. Что бы сделал правильный еврей на твоем месте — он бы уже стенал или еще выпрашивал? Мое незадачливое сердце натужно толкает по артериям коктейль из всего пост-советского пространства. Если чему-то и можно научиться у моих предков с той незадачливой земли — только одному. Что бы с тобой ни случилось, не волнуйся. Будущее покажет: бывает еще хуже.  
Если бы это был рассказ для журнала, его следовало бы начинать с две тысячи семнадцатого года. В пятнадцать лет папу чуть не убили. Попади топор хоть на пару сантиметров глубже — сейчас бы некому было все это писать. А так — у него просто очень неровная, как и вся его жизнь, шевелюра. С пробелом на затылке. Что-то уже случилось там, снаружи. Медсестра слишком долго не заходит проверить, выпил ли я свои таблетки, и принести ужин.  
На отца напал его ровесник, на него и остальных учеников. Это многие делали в две тысячи семнадцатом году. Топорами, ножами, бритвами, бейсбольными битами, родительским огнестрельным оружием, машинами, бутылками. В этом обвиняли средства массовой информации, Исламское государство, компьютерные игры, жестокие фильмы, республиканцев, демократов, глобальное потепление и даже антибиотики. Все происходило по одинаковому сценарию, метко названному в конце прошлого века «опочтарением». Тогда — с восемьдесят шестого по две тысячи шестой — своих сотрудников и начальство убивали чем попало почтальоны. И не только, если присмотреться к местным, а не национальным новостям. Но какой-то острый язык подыскал все случаи, связанные именно с почтой, и впрыснул стране новое словечко внутривенной инъекцией через СиЭнЭн. По этому поводу даже сделали компьютерную игру. О почтальоне, с которым случаются странные вещи, мешающие купить молока и хлеба. В этой игре кошку можно натягивать на дробовик вместо глушителя, а на седьмой день животные падают с неба. Или на пятый, я точно не помню. Нет времени проверять.  
Девяностые, затем конец десятых, и — вот теперь. Бойня в Айове. Волнения в Бристоле. Кровавая резня в Вайоминге. Массовые столкновения в Гамбурге. Берете любой город по алфавитному показателю и вгоняете в строку поиска свежих новостей.  
Я не нашел ни одной работы, которая связала бы все эти случаи воедино. Я не верю, что их не существует. Не все научные работы одинаково доступны, несмотря на полную оцифровку национальных библиотек. Мой прадед работал на проекте Манхэттен, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
В отличие от Ричарда Фейнмана я не физик, поэтому мало что знаю о волновых колебаниях, не больше курса средней школы. Но на биологический вирус это мало похоже, мне не от кого было бы его подхватить. Когда медсестра вошла забирать градусник, я захотел ее укусить. Кто-нибудь чуть менее впечатлительный скажет: аутоиндуцированный бред. Проще говоря, я перечитал сомнительных текстов на сомнительных форумах.  
Но, спрятав руки под простыней, чтобы она не увидела сжатых кулаков — так крепко, что на ладонях до сих пор остались синие лунки от ногтей, — я по-прежнему смог с ней разговаривать. Хоть и недолго. Значит, рациональный и базово не агрессивный человек способен это сдерживать.  
До поры, до времени.  
А потом он — рациональный или нет — поднимается со своего кресла, выходит в туалет, каким-то образом вырывает металлическую раковину и возвращается в салон — чтобы всадить ее в ближайший затылок. С такой силой, что она застрянет в черепной коробке. Свою следующую жертву он разрывает голыми руками. Пока его пытаются обездвижить спохватившиеся пассажиры, совсем молоденький стюард набрасывается на крайнего — и начинает его бить. Потом бьют уже стюарда. Я ничего не знаю о человеке, которому хватает самообладания все это снимать из угла, в который он забился. Он достаточно твердо держит телефон — это не ребенок. По тому, что я вижу и знаю, я делаю вывод: это женщина любого возраста или мужчина среднего возраста и старше.  
По всем инцидентам последних четырех лет группа риска вычисляется достаточно хорошо. Четырнадцать — двадцать пять. Раса и происхождение иррелевантны. Сто процентов — мужчины. Мужчины — и в девяностых прошлого века, и в десятых. Вирус это или облучение, сексизм налицо. Но это не делает эпидемию бешенства нового поколения по умолчанию антропогенной. Существуют мужские пороки сердца, помните.  
В рассказе я должен был бы определиться с точной причиной. Например, одна высокотехнологичная страна решила произвести на свет универсальных солдат, но что-то пошло не так. Или пролетавшие мимо инопланетяне сочли нашу среду чрезмерно агрессивной и решили проредить мужское население. Или ангел вострубил. Но я уже точно знаю то, чего не знал два часа назад. Ни один журнал не напечатает этот рассказ.  
Наверное, я бы уже кричал, если бы так сильно не хотел не привлекать внимания к своей удачно одиночной палате. В свои двадцать я выгляжу на четырнадцать. Для того чтобы меня убить, не нужно даже торшера, подушки хватит. Или моего же ноутбука. Или достаточно крепких рук. Есть миллионы способов убить меня в этой палате, о которых я перестану думать прямо сейчас. Там, снаружи, стало совсем шумно. Я сижу за кроватью в полной темноте; в освещении монитора прядь волос, упавшая на грудь, кажется совсем седой. Сердце бьется слишком быстро, мне так нельзя. Воздуха не хватает, и немеет рука. Господи, если ты есть, оставь меня в покое хотя бы ненадолго.  
В сорок пятом году прошлого века на Хиросиму упала ядерная бомба, детище моего прадеда. Несколько лет спустя Садако Сасаки поставили диагноз “лейкемия”. И она начала складывать бумажных журавликов. Журавль в Японии — птица, приносящая счастье. Кто-то светлый и чуткий, совсем как моя мама, сказал ей: сложишь тысячу журавликов из бумаги — непременно поправишься. На календаре две тысячи сорок шестой, лейкемия поддается частичному излечению. Не журавликами, а пересадками модифицированных клеток, обученных бороться с раком. И никто до конца не знает, чем это аукнется в третьем поколении. И не узнает. Потому что цифровых микроскопов скоро не станет. Как и ноутбуков. Как и чайников. Как и лифтов. Как и двигателей в самолетах.  
Позавчера на одном из сомнительных с точки зрения любого прагматичного человека форумах появилось короткое сообщение капслоком. Я запомнил его дословно.  
ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСТВО ЗАКНЧИТСЯ ЧРЗ 3 ДНЯ. ВСЕ ЦЕЛИКОМ. ДО ЗЕМЛИ ДОШЕЛ ПЯОС ЧАСТИЦ.  
100% НАДЕЖНЫЙ ИСТОЧНИК.  
УЕЗЖАЙТЕ ИЗ ГОРОДОВ. НИГЕД НЕ СПАСТИСЬ. МОЛИТЕСЬ.  
ЗАБУДЬТЕ ПРО БЕНЗИН, ДВИГАТЕЛИ НЕ БУДУТ РАБОАТТЬ.  
КОНСЕРВЫИ ПАТРОНЫ.  
Я бы забыл о нем раньше, чем прочитал. Но меня отвлек звонок, а, обновив страницу, я не нашел этого сообщения. Без всяких пометок «перенесено в спам», «удалено» — оно просто испарилось, как будто было моей личной интернет-галлюцинацией. У меня хорошая кратковременная память, я набрал его в поисковой строке — обычно такие истерические вбросы появляются сразу в нескольких источниках, интересно было разобраться, чьи боты это делают.  
Палец завис над кнопкой «ввод». Волшебная формула человечества со времен изобретения колеса.  
А что, если…  
Оставив страницу с поисковиком, я прошелся по всем известным мне форумам. Про электричество нигде не писали. Я потратил на это всю среду до глубокого вечера и ничуть не устал. Обычно я засыпаю раз в три часа, но результаты осмотра оказались более чем удовлетворительными. Если бы не смерть деда, я бы выписался прямо сегодня. Но родителям было спокойнее уезжать, зная, что я под присмотром.  
В четверг я тоже искал, и сегодня.  
Я точно знаю, что это писал американец. Никто другой не поставил бы в двух соседних строчках бензин и патроны. Сострадание, судьба и смерть, помните? Эбштейн не ошибался. Кем бы он ни был — родственником агента ЦРУ, уборщиком в лаборатории, племянницей президента Соединенных Штатов, пользователь JEH10VAh не смог удержаться. Метод исключения подсказывает: если речь одновременно о вспышках бешенства (тангенсоида) и об отключении электричества — это уже точно не вирус. Это излучение.  
С ним можно бороться. Я до сих пор умеренно спокоен, хоть мой котенок и царапает ребра изнутри. Я пытаюсь вернуться обратно к трансляции, но сервер по-прежнему перегружен. Я включаю телевизор — но там ни слова о самолете. Там толпы озверевших демонстрантов повалили ограду Белого дома. Что бы ни случилось во всей остальной стране — на это нет эфирного времени. По ним стреляют боевыми патронами. Вертолеты в воздухе. Все дела.  
Мне двадцать лет, я помню себя с трех. Все это время меня учили: человек в человеке способен победить животное. Сострадание и судьба — они об этом. Обреченность на продуктивную коммуникацию с представителями своего вида ввиду жизненной необходимости. Именно этого, по иронии судьбы, я был лишен. Заочные экзамены, заочные университеты. Мои руки были слишком сильно заняты моим котенком — я не умею дружить, не умею разговаривать с людьми, не умею ничего. Только читать, думать и любить родителей. Я ищу ближайший к больнице продуктовый магазин и запоминаю его адрес. Я ищу остальные продуктовые магазины в районе. А потом запоминаю и про оружейные тоже.  
Это бесполезно, но это хороший способ канализации агрессии. Лучше так, чем разбивать стекло ноутбуком. Я точно знаю, что не пройду и половины запомненного маршрута. Сперва одышка, потом испарина, потом подгибающиеся колени. Никогда не любил фильмы об апокалипсисе, такие, как я, в них умирают даже не первыми, а попросту за кадром. По умолчанию.  
Если я все понимаю правильно, их самолет может успеть. Главное — чтобы он выпустил закрылки. Хотя бы закрылки. Чтобы торможение началось. Я не уверен, смогут ли они управлять самолетом на голой механике, я не понимаю в механике вообще ни черта. Господи. Считай, что это молитва. Моя первая молитва. Господи, пусть они выпустят закрылки, пусть за штурвалом у них будет не студент, пусть они все сделают правильно, пусть они до этого доживут.  
Снаружи разбилось что-то крупное. Трансляция включилась — всего на несколько секунд. По салону — прямо на камеру — бежит окровавленный человек. Он нечленораздельно, непрерывно орет. Удар, пол, потолок, пол, шум, темнота. Сейчас я распечатаю все это, выдерну из сети портативный принтер, спрячу его с ноутбуком под одеялом и пойду в шкаф. Весу во мне — около пятидесяти пяти килограммов. Я смогу там поместиться. Я держу в руке густую прядь волос, я не заметил, как вырвал ее. Она белая. Она совсем белая.  
…  
…  
…  
В здравом уме, трезвой памяти, все остальное. Главное — не показывать им бумагу. Для растопки пока хватает и остального. Эти распечатки — последнее, что у меня осталось от прежнего мира. Мира, в котором горел свет. Никогда не думал, что ручкой будет так сложно писать. Найти ее оказалось гораздо проще. Сайлас вошел в магазин сувенирных канцелярских товаров, полный золотых Монбланов, Гроссов, Паркеров, разбив кулаком витрину и спросил: тебе какую?  
Господи, подумал я. Господи, не дай мне стать верующим.  
Места мало, времени тоже. Пока они спят. Я не знаю, как буду помнить дальше, поэтому важно записать основное. Пользователь JEH10VAh не солгал.  
Когда свет закончился, я уже сидел в шкафу. Я взял туда самое необходимое. Двенадцатый том Британники, эту распечатку с отмеченными маршрутами, бутылку воды. Я не знаю, как все случилось, и у кого бы я ни спрашивал — они тоже не знают.  
Я помню, что сперва было страшно, а потом хотелось выйти. Но я крепко держал своего котенка зубами за холку. Потом мы с котенком скулили вместе. Звали, кричали, стонали. Изнутри на стенках шкафа остались царапины, одежда была изодрана в мелкие клочья. Даже джинсы. Влажные ошметки, в которых с трудом можно было опознать бумагу, устилали весь пол. Если верить механическим часам со встроенным календарем, подарку деда на бар-мицву, я просидел там три с половиной дня. И еще несколько часов прислушивался к тому, что творится снаружи. Окно моей удобной во всем остальном палаты выходило во внутренний двор, ничего из него видно не было. Кроме дыма в небе, черного дыма. Еще был запах гари. И другие запахи, не менее вонючие. Но гарь забивала все.  
Все тело зудело, ныли мышцы, адски хотелось пить. Я прошелся по этажу, переступая через тела. Наверное, уже остывшие, я не наклонялся проверять. К вечеру нас было шестеро. Таких же, зашкафных или подкроватных. Кардиологический десант, как сказала Джесси. Она была хорошая, очень умная. Но недолго. Через месяц она умерла от гангрены. Я слишком рано бросил интересоваться медициной, чтобы помочь. Кто-то тогда спросил: все закончилось? Да, ответил я со всей уверенностью, которую смог изобразить. Все закончилось.  
Я больше не думал про Аэробус. За нашими окнами, под нашими ногами лежали гораздо более близкие, гораздо более физически страшные вещи. Невозможно бояться сразу всего, так я им и сказал. Давайте договоримся, сказал я. Во-первых, мы будем бояться вместе. А во-вторых, чего-то одного.  
Я — сын преподавателей Гарварда, наверное, это генетическое. Или просто хороший слух. Я разговариваю как мама, с теми, кому нужно стать спокойнее. Я разговариваю, как папа, с теми, кого нужно мотивировать. Я точно знаю, самолет летел в Сан-Франциско, и ни один поезд, ни одна машина нас туда больше не довезет. Они не работают, ни один двигатель в стране. Ни один выключатель. Ни один фармакологический завод, выпускающий нужные нам препараты. Мы смертники, вот что я думаю. Но такого нельзя говорить вслух чужим котятам. Нужно думать на два шага вперед. И не позволять никому слишком крепко задумываться о третьем.  
Конечно, они говорят. Джесси — про Бога. Армстронг — про арабов. Наша первая этническая драка — у них с Марваном, наполовину палестинцем. Меня успокоило то, что Армстронг бил его кулаками и ногами, но не пытался кусать. Меня тревожило то, что запах крови по-прежнему возбуждал. В самом прямом, физиологическом смысле, как раньше не возбуждали порнографические фильмы. Я смотрел их — и с женщинами, и с мужчинами. Ни одно видео не будило во мне столько эмоций, сколько живая, горячая кровь.  
Мы не животные, повторяю я им по тысяче раз на дню, понимая Моше, как мало современных раввинов его понимали. Мы не животные, твержу я — потому что себе уже не верю, а им, убежденным, — смогу. Мы решаем выждать и подбираем остатки запасов столовой. Из крана течет бурая вода, но автоматов с газировкой достаточно на шестерых. Когда мы доедаем ресурс больницы, мы вооружаемся. Скальпелями и стойками от капельниц.  
На мне все та же больничная пижама, штаны закатаны до колен, чтобы не путались. Никто не набирается смелости спросить, а я не спешу пояснять. Я твержу им о том, что это временно. Я твержу о том, что власти скоро возьмут все под контроль. Мне ни капли не стыдно врать. Мне нужны люди вокруг — так до меня не доберутся первым. Мой котенок по-прежнему хочет жить и возбужденно принюхивается к каждой свежей капле.  
Так многое хочется загуглить, но в сумке — бесполезный кусок пластика и металла, прихваченный на всякий случай, как талисман. Вместе с лекарствами, которые скоро закончатся.  
Впрочем, это быстро перестает беспокоить. Мы видим, что осталось от Бостона, нам повезло — больница на окраине. В центр мы не рискуем соваться, оттуда очень плохо пахнет. Люди никуда не делись оттого, что свет пропал. Люди стреляют друг в друга, орут из окон, нападают из-за угла. Сбиваются в полудикие банды. Кто-то рушит остатки порядка, кто-то пытается его наводить и гробит наверняка. Так мы и теряем Марвана, арабы сейчас многим не нравятся. Никто не вступается за него. Я отступаю первым, за мной остальные. Мне не стыдно, я помню, как раздувались крылья его носа, когда он — считая, что никто не видит, — припал к алому пятну на полу супермаркета. Он стоял на коленях и жадно лизал пол. Мне не было важно, какого он цвета или вероисповедания, но одного животного в нашей кардиологической экспедиции было достаточно. С двумя я боялся не совладать.  
Еще двое из нас — не в группе риска, им хорошо за тридцать. Остальные — женщины.  
Не проходит и двух суток под открытым небом, как в группе образуется первая пара. Они трахаются тихо и обреченно на траве за складом, где мы нашли ночлег. Я просыпаюсь все равно, мои внутренности порваны на части острыми когтями. Я смотрю в потолок, впервые трогая свой член. Потом я облизываю влажную, соленую руку. Чем же мы стали, Господи. Чем же мы стали.  
К нам прибиваются еще несколько человек, Армстронг возмущается — но недолго. Он по-прежнему слушает меня. А я продолжаю твердить волшебную формулу: сострадание, судьба, смерть. Мы люди до тех пор, пока способны помогать другим, даже когда небо падает на голову, даже в условиях нехватки припасов. Я лукавлю, припасов вокруг по-прежнему больше, чем надо, чтобы прожить. Люди дерутся за них от страха и желания драться.  
Без интернета я пишу гораздо хуже и добро, если без ошибок, места совсем мало. Мы потеряли Марвана из-за меня. Мы потеряли Джесси из-за гангрены. Смерть вышла из-за угла. У нее были густые рыжие волосы и веснушки на носу. Нашей смерти я едва доходил до плеча. Смерть звали Сайлас, за ней стояли такие же, закованные в кожу, с битами и дробовиками. Обмотанные цепями, грязные, довольные отморозки.  
— Так, — сказала наша смерть. И все сделали шаг назад. Все, кроме нас с котенком.  
Еще ни разу ему не было так хорошо.  
Толпа за спиной у нашей смерти — двадцать четыре человека — посмеивалась, свистела, постукивала кастетами.  
— Ты никого не тронешь, — сказал я. — Делай со мной, что хочешь, но дай остальным уйти. У нас нет ничего, что вам надо.  
Сайлас повел носом. Поморщился.  
— Они больные, — сказал он, неожиданно просто. — Они умрут.  
— Они умрут своей смертью, — сказал я.  
Сайлас пожал плечами.  
— Ты со мной. Остальные…  
— Остальные пойдут со мной, — сказал я.  
И так было. И они умерли. Сначала Питерсон, самый старший из нас. От кишечной инфекции. Затем Салли, по всем признакам — инфаркт. После нее Рената, сгорела за два дня от лихорадки. Мой кардиологический отряд тает на глазах. Джеймс — тот просто сбежал. Я забываю, как они выглядят, раньше, чем они исчезают из виду. У меня горячка, у многих здесь. Часами мы бредем, куда глаза глядят, главное — на запад. Избегая запруженных заглохшими машинами трасс. Грабя брошенные дома в маленьких городках — все магазины разбиты уже до нас. Вчера мы бежали. Мы захотели бежать — и побежали. И бежали, пока хватало сил, а потом рухнули на траву, кто где стоял.  
Я устал раньше, Сайлас нес меня на плече. Я нюхал его залитую потом спину.  
Я точно знаю теперь, он не животное. Он просто очень сильный, выносливый человек. Настолько сильный, что остальные — рычащие, урчащие, валяющиеся по земле, дымящие марихуаной, ебущие друг друга — по-прежнему принимают его за своего. Но внутри него нет никакого котенка. До поры до времени — он сильный достаточно, чтобы держать их в узде. Он орет и бьет морду, когда надо. У него отличный удар правой.  
До Калифорнии — десятки тысяч километров, иначе их никак не пройти.  
— Мне очень нужно узнать, — говорю я ему прошлой ночью. — Упал самолет или нет.  
А Сайлас легко пожимает плечами.  
— Найдем мы твой самолет. Что ты как девчонка.  
И добавляет, усмехнувшись:  
— Зареви мне тут еще.  
— Мы продолжаем мутировать, — тихо говорю я, чтобы не реветь. — Ты это понимаешь? Месяц назад я не мог пробежать и ста метров.  
— Хер тебя знает, — смеется Сайлас. — Может, в больнице тебя накачали стероидами, пока ты спал.  
Сострадание. Судьба. Сознательность.  
Я вижу, что они делают, все вокруг. Я знаю, чего хочет окрепший во мне котенок.  
Я говорю ему: это надо сделать. Я не знаю, поможет или нет.  
— Так бы и сказал, — смеется Сайлас, — что у тебя свербит. Только не говори сейчас, что это первый раз.  
Я не говорю ничего, я смотрел видео. Я больно кусаю себя за запястье и заставляю его, опешившего, глотать. Я не замечаю того, что он делает, мне слишком горячо, во мне слишком много скопилось этой густой крови, которой требуется делиться. Они подтягиваются. Они сидят кругом. Раскачиваются. Воют, как звери. Сайлас спит со мной и пьет мою кровь. Я надеюсь, это поможет. Я был бы гораздо менее уверен, закончи я медфак по-человечески. Но все, что у меня осталось — походный набор из скомканных представлений о мировом фольклоре и практических суеверий. Окей, гугл, шепчу я, а теперь-то что делать? Он спит уже сутки напролет, беспокойно мечется. Рыжие волосы облепили лицо, издалека не поймешь, дышит ли, пока не шевелится снова. Они не пускают меня подойти, рычат. Котенок внутри встает дыбом, топорщит шерсть. Но я ухожу.  
Я не стану пытаться подчинять их, пока Сайлас жив.  
А потом мне останется только молиться.  
Мир вокруг продолжает разваливаться на части. Горит, воняет, осыпается. Слоны и черепахи разбежались из-под плоского диска, он сорвался с катушек и летит в пропасть. Мы все его безнадежные, безвыходные пассажиры. Телевизора больше нет, некому рассказывать, взорвали Белый дом или нет. Но со стороны Нью-Йорка, говорят, видели высокое облако нехорошей, слишком знакомой по кинохронике формы. У кого-то в последний момент сдали нервы, и палец попал по кнопке. Привет, Манхэттен. Микробиология, промышленность, цифровые технологии. Все это не стоит и ржавого патрона.  
Я агностик, я не верю в то, что за штурвалом нашего самолета есть кто-то вроде всеведущего Гимли, планирующий, куда надо. Хоть, косясь в сторону подвывающей, трясущей спутанными патлами полуголой толпы, и шепчу ему по примеру Менаше, сына Иосифа: если ты мне не поможешь, то, значит, тебя и нет.  
Но пока я верю, что Аэробус-350, следовавший из Бостона в Сан-Франциско, приземлился, в отличие от сотен других, что он успел выпустить закрылки, что шасси выпали сами, что оставшиеся в живых к посадке получили просто несколько дополнительных синяков, пока я верю в это — я останусь человеком.  
Так они меня научили.

_FK: Fandom Apocalypse 2016_


End file.
